Waking Up Married
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: What happens when Sonny Munroe find herself married to Chad Dylan Cooper one day after a big fight? Is it fate trying to tell her something? For love channy 5678's contest! Four-shot. T for mild language and kissing.
1. Fight

**Okay, so this is for love channy5678's contest :) I hope you all like it cuz I workedreally hard on it. This is my first fantasy, so please go easy on me! I think this is gonna be a three-shot. So, yeah, review if you liked it :)**

**-Gabby**

* * *

><p>Waking Up Married<p>

I skipped to the commissary, happily humming a small tune. My day was perfect; rehearsals went great, Tawni was unusually nice, and I didn't even have a fight with Chad today!

"Hey, Munroe,"

Sigh, spoke too soon.

"Chad," I greeted, looking up at him. I really didn't need this right now.

"Hey, nice outfit, by the way. I didn't know that it was Halloween!" He said, looking at my costume. I was dressed as a car.

"It was for a sketch," I mumbled.

"Stupid Costumes?" Okay, Chad may be funny at times, but this was not one of those times. That was just corny and stupid.

"No, it's for the Car Salesman sketch," I said calmly. It took a lot for me not to scream at him.

"Wow, Munroe. No comeback, no screaming…" He started to say, smiling at me. Hey, maybe Chad's not so bad after all… "You're starting to become boring!"

Uh…what?

Did he just call me BORING?

I lost it.

"You know what, Cooper, I was just starting to _like _you! I was liking Mackenzie, not Chad! Chad is a selfish, conceited, insensitive walking ego that doesn't care about anyone but himself! I can't believe I actually started to _love _you! You don't care! I hate you, Chad Dylan Cooper! I HATE YOU!" I ranted and ran off crying, leaving Chad alone. I hate him!

* * *

><p>I ran into my dressing room, still crying hard. I plopped down on Tawni's couch with the animal print thing. After a few minute of crying, Tawni came in, looking concerned. She walked up to me and asked, "Sonny? What's wrong?"<p>

"C-cha-ad…," I mumbled. I must look like a mess right now.

I saw Tawni's face scrunch up in anger as she said, "Why I oughta-"

"No, Tawn. Don't hurt him… It's better if we just…not talk to him. This'll all be figured out real soon… We'll just not talk to each other," I muttered.

"Are you sure, Sonny?" Tawni asked, looking genuinely concerned, which was probably a first for her.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I just need some time to rest, I guess…"

"Okay, if you're sure…" I heard her say as she left. I sighed.

Well, I guess at least Chad knows I like him…

Wait. Chad…knows…I like him?

I don't like him! He's mean and selfish and conceited and…sweet…and cute and…

Holy crap, I like him.

Wait. I said that I…_loved him_…

Oh my God, I said that I loved him!

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no… ARRGGGH! Why am I so stupid?

Suddenly, I heard a small knock on the door. It's probably just Tawni looking for her lipstick or something.

"Come in…" I called. A creak was heard as the door opened.

"Hey, Sonny…" I heard a male voice say. Hey, that wasn't Tawni! That was…

"CHAD!" I heard Tawni scream. My face was still buried in a pillow so I didn't really see what was happening. "If you don't leave her alone, I will KILL you!"

"But I just want to talk to her!"

"No, no, no, no, NO! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S HEARTBROKEN?"

"That's why I wanna talk to her!"

"OUT!"

"But-"

"OUT! I HAVE A…A…GUN!"

"I just want to talk to her!"

"OUT!"

I heard Chad sigh and walk out the door. Great. Now I feel terrible.

"Sonny, it's time to go home," Tawni said.

I stood up and said, "Thanks, Tawn. You're a great friend."

"No problem. But if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you," she threatened (hopefully) jokingly.

I laughed and was about to walk out but then Tawni said, "Um, Sonny, you look like a raccoon…"

I turned around with my eyebrows raised. A raccoon? Tawni was about to say something but decided against it. "Never mind. Bye, Sonny."

"Bye Tawn,"

* * *

><p>I went home to find my mother watching Tween Weekly TV.<p>

"…and Sonny Munroe unleashed her diva side as she screamed at Mackenzie Falls star, Chad Dylan Cooper, while dressed as a car. Here's the inside scoop!"

"Mom, why are you watching that crap?" I asked, walking over to the couch.

Mom looked at me for a second and said, "Honey, you look like a raccoon!"

"Yeah, I heard," I muttered, chuckling. I looked at the TV, hearing my rant to Chad.

"Another fight with Chad?"

"Yeah," I muttered before breaking down. Mom stood up and gave me a big hug.

"Honey, don't cry… I know Chad didn't mean any harm…"

"Oh, so now you're in his side?" I screamed.

"No, honey, of course not! In fact… I was just about to say that I think he has a little crush on you…"

"Eww, mom! Why would you say that?"

"Well, he keeps teasing you but he's also nice to you sometimes…"

"Geez, mom. What is this, the third grade?" I looked up and smiled at her.

"Fine, fine. Now, go to sleep. You have a big day ahead tomorrow!" Mom smiled and let go of me.

"Thanks mom," I smiled and then wiped away my tears. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight too, honey," Mom smiled as I went to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>I lied down on my violet bed after I took off my makeup. Only then I realized why Mom and Tawni called me a raccoon.<p>

My phone's ringtone suddenly played.

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness and_

_I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life…_

I picked it up and said "Hello?"

"Sonny…" I heard Chad say on the other line.

"Chad?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to say I'm sorry,"

"Oh, it's alright,"

"No it's not. I've been terrible to you!"

"It's fine, Chad,"

" Its just…"

"Chad, it's alright. Friends?"

I heard Chad sigh and said, "Friends."

"Good. Sorry but I have to go to bed now. I'm so tired!"

Chad chuckled. "Alright. 'Night Sonny,"

"Goodnight Chad,"

I hang up and smiled.

We're friends…

That's…great.


	2. Psychic

**This is gonna be a fourshot :) **

**-Gabby**

* * *

><p>Waking Up Married<p>

I had the weirdest dream last night… I was in the studios after the show. Everyone already left except me, Chad and a lady in this tent-thing.

_I was at the studios, looking for my bag. After a few minutes, I finally found it in my dressing room. I grabbed it and went down to the parking lot. Heading to my car, I found Chad alone, looking thoughtful._

"_Chad, what are you doing here? It's already eleven," I asked._

_He turned around, a bit surprised. He glanced at the tent and answered. "Oh, you know, I was just getting my script. I left it in my dressing room..."_

"_Oh, well, bye. I'm going home," _

"_Yeah, me too… Bye, Sonny,"_

"_See ya, Chad,"_

He looked like he was thinking about something…

_I looked around again and saw a tent._

"_What's a tent doing in the parking lot?" I thought._

_So, I came in and saw the lady holding this glass ball-thing. _

"_You and Mr. Cooper, are you two together?" she asked. She had a beautiful face; black hair, dark eyes…_

"_No! I hate him! He hates me," I exclaimed._

"_No you don't. You don't hate him, you love him. He loves you too; it's just a matter of time until you figure that out…"_

And then I woke up.

I sighed and then went back to sleep, hugging my pillow tighter. The dream really freaked me out.

Me and Chad? Yeah right.

What was the dream about? Why was Chad in it? Is it like, a sign or something?

Nah.

Probably just drank too many cups of coffee this morning.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning. My bed felt more comfortable. Instead of being hard and lumpy, it was soft.<p>

I pushed the thought away and then tried to go back to sleep. It was still just five o'clock…

I looked around my room. It was still dark but I saw that there was a picture of a small, dark-haired girl on the wall, along with a few posters…

I never had those… My mom must've put those there while I was asleep.

Sighing, I closed my eyes but they immediately popped open when I heard a small, soft snore.

_Oh my God, did I get raped?_

_Oh, wait, I still have my clothes on… _

_Maybe it's just my mom… _

I tried to turn around but found that the "pillow" I clutched a few minutes ago was a strong muscular arm that wouldn't let go of me.

_Oh, holy crap. I think I got raped!_

"Sonny…" the man whispered. I kept moving around, trying to be free from his grip. I must have woken him up.

Well, whoever he is…

"Honey? What's the matter?" _he_ asked, sitting up. I didn't dare move.

His voice seemed familiar, though…

" Sonny?"

Is that…

"Chad?" I asked, sitting up too.

"Yeah. Chad Dylan Cooper, your husband!"

HUSBAND?

Oh no, oh no, oh, holy shit NO!

"H-husband…? I don't have a husband! WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed. Who the hell is this guy? Why am I in here?

"Honey, it's me, Chad! We've been married for six years!"

"MARRIED?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"NO! I WENT TO SLEEP A SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD AND WOKE UP…HERE!"

"Shhh… Honey, you might wake up Lindsey…" he whispered.

Who?

"Who?"

"Lindsey, our daughter! Don't you remember her?"

Uh, no.

Wait. I don't have a daughter! I've never even done _it _before…

What the Hell's going on?

"_No you don't. You don't hate him, you love him. He loves you too; it's just a matter of time until you figure that out…"_

Is this what the psychic-lady was talking about?

"Sonny? Sonny?" 'Chad' asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

No, it can't be…

"Uh, Chad… Let's…go back to sleep. We'll just talk about this later, okay?"

"Okay," he said, a bit confused. Before he went sleep, though, he reached out and…kissed me. Just a small peck but…

Nevermind.

I'm just hoping this is all just a terrible nightmare.

So, I closed my eyes again, hoping and praying that this was all just a stupid dream…

* * *

><p>I woke up to find someone shaking me.<p>

"Mom?" I asked. Maybe it was just a dream!

"No, it's Chad. Your husband,"

Great.

"Um, are you for real? This isn't a prank show, right?" I asked, my eyes still closed shut.

"…yes…?"

It was worth a shot.

I looked around the room, refusing to meet "Chad's" eyes.

The room was GIGANTIC. The walls were a dark shade of blue with picture frames everywhere. The floor was covered with a white carpet. The room looked pretty spectacular.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Chad asked.

"…nothing…" Okay, I'll play along with this. I'm probably just in Prank'd and Zora will jump out any second.

Any second now…

Yep, she'll jump out…

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

For the first time, I looked at "Chad's" face. His jaw was stronger, his hair thicker, but his eyes remained the same… They still had that deep, deep color…

NO. NO. DO NOT GET LOST IN HIS EYES. NO. NO. DON'T get…lost…in…

They're so pretty…

"Getting lot in my eyes, huh, Sonshine?" Chad asked conceitedly, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Psh, psh! Y-you wish, Cooper!" I lied, my voice getting higher. Dang it.

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on, it's our week off! Let's do something…" he said, his eyebrows wiggling. _Ewwww…_

"Uh, yeah! Let's go see Lindsey!" I said and hopped off of bed.

Lindsey…

I got lost a few times but I finally got to Lindsey's room. If you know where to go, her room isn't really hard to find. The door had the name "LINDSEY" all over it.

So, I went inside to find that Chad was already there, talking to her.

"MOMMA!" she yelled then ran over to hug me. I hugged her back sort of awkwardly. She has Chad's eyes, my hair and my personality.

"Hey there, baby," I cooed. Hey, she's my daughter!

"Momma! Daddy just said that you were…con-con-fu-se…confoose…CONFUSED!"

"He did?" I smiled and looked at Chad. He grinned lightly at me.

"Yeah!"

"Well, momma's all better now, baby," I grinned.

I may only be in a prank show, but this is fun…

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom, okay?"

"Okay, mommy!"

So, I went to the bathroom. I really got to pee!

When I went inside, I saw myself in the mirror…

"Oh no..."

All that I know now is that either Zora's a really good pranker and the mirrors are rigged or that the psychic was right and that I _literally woke up married._


	3. Denise

**Hey guys! So, this chapter is kinda short so please forgive me! I wrote this at like, 11 at night yesterday, so...it might be crappy. Turns out that the deadline for love channy 5678's contest is on May 4 so my updates will be more frequent! I dunno how many chapters I'm gonna write but I think there's only gonna be one left... But I assure you, it's gonna be longer than this!**

**Love you guys!**

* * *

><p>Waking Up Married<p>

I peered at the mirror again. This _cannot _be me!

My hair is BLACK!

Black and straight… It looks kinda good on me… Wait. Not the point.

How the heck am I gonna get back to my own time? Stupid psychic. Just _had _to meddle with my life… Wait! The psychic! Maybe Chad knows about her!

I walked back to Lindsey's room, a bit dizzy…

_"__No you don't. You don't hate him, you love him. He loves you too; it's just a matter of time until you figure that out…"_

_You love him…_

_It's just a matter of time until you figure that out…_

_**He loves you too…**_

Ugh. WHY ME?

"Um, Chad…?" I said. He was sitting on a chair, bouncing Lindsey on his knee. It was pretty adorable… Wait! Still not the point! I don't love him!

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at me, still playing with Lindsey.

"Can I…talk to you?"

"Oh, sure," he said and put Lindsey down, earning a small "Hey!"

"Just a moment, sweetheart,"

"Okay, mommy, but please hurry!" she said in her cute little voice.

I chuckled and led Chad to the hallway (which, I might add, is huge.)

"Um, Chad? Do you know a…psychic?"

"A what?"

"A psychic. You know, big hat, crystal ball…you know, psychic stuff…"

"Oh, well, you said Denise was kinda psychic, right?"

"Who?"

"Denise. Tawni's cousin. You guys always go to the mall, remember?"

…_Denise?_

"Oh, um, right… Say, um, I, uh… I forgot, what does she look like?"

Chad looked at me, kind of surprised and confused. Couldn't really blame him, though.

"Well, she has black hair, dark eyes, really pale skin…" I didn't really let him finish because I literally ran to my phone (which is not cow print anymore...*insert sad face*) I opened my contacts and skipped to D.

_Danny…_

_Darren Chris _**(A/N: from Glee! KLAINE FOREVER!)**_…_

_Debby Ryan…_

_Denise!_

Yes!

I called her, but only got her voice mail that said, _"This is Denise Winters. Sorry but I'm not here right now… Leave a message! Oh, and Sonny, please meet me at Tawni's house at 3:30."_

That's…kinda creepy… She _knows _whathappened! Hell, she even knows WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME RIGHT NOW!

Wait. Where is Tawni's house?

And as if on cue, a small knock on the front door snapped me out of my thoughts. A tall figure came into the house (_My _house.) and ran inside.

"Hey, Sonny! Denise wants to see you! Come on, let's go!" the figure said, suddenly pulling me outside and into her car.

"HEY, CHAD! ME AND SONNY ARE GOING TO MY HOUSE!" she screamed, receiving an "Okay!" from Chad.

I studied the girl dragging me. She had golden hair _like Tawni, _bright baby blue eyes _like Tawni, _and a shrill, perky voice and an aggressive attitude. _Like Tawni._

Yeah, I'm guessing this is Tawni.

"Um, Tawni?" I asked, in her pink corvette, slightly squished by of all the shopping bags beside me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what Denise did?"

"Yup. Kinda freaky, huh? Even _she _doesn't know what happened,"

"Oh,"

The rest of the car ride was pretty silent after that, leaving me in my thoughts.

We arrived at a white and crème mansion, which I'm guessing is Tawni's. I kinda expected her to have it painted pink or something…

"Cool house…"

"Thanks,"

I climbed out of the car, following Tawni into the house. It was huger than Chad's!

I followed her into the living room and saw a girl, who I think is Denise, watching TV.

"Denise?" I asked.

She turned around. I saw her face. She was barely fourteen!

"That's me! Listen, Sonny, I dunno how this happened. I had this dream and-"

"Wait. How old are you?"

"Fourteen,"

"But the girl I saw in my dream was older…"

"Dream? What dream? What happened?" She asked, and motioned me and Tawni to sit on the couch.

"Well, I was at the studios…"

"At night?"

"Yeah. The only people left was me, Chad and well, you… Older you. I talked to Chad for a bit and then walked into this tent-thing. You said that I love Chad, and he loves me and that I was going to find out soon…"

"That's…my dream,"

What?

"What?"

"I had the same dream! But the psychic there wasn't me,"

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know,"

"Well, how do I get back to my time?"

"Well, I think you have to…do something. That's all I can say,"

So, I went to Chad's house, very confused.

"Hey, honey! We missed you!" Chad greeted, carrying Lindsey, and kissed my cheek, making Lindsey fake-gag.

"I missed you guys too!" I smiled, kissing Chad and Lindsey's cheek. Not that I wanted to! It's just something Future Sonny might do… Kissing Chad's cheek, I mean. "Um, guys, I think I'm gonna hit the sack early today. I'm really tired."

"Sure. Goodnight, Momma!" Lindsey grinned.

Chad, however, just smiled and kissed me, resulting in me stumbling up the stairs, kinda dazed.

Stupid psychic.


	4. It was just a dream?

**Okay, so, this is it! The very lasy chapter. :( I'll miss this story. Sorry if some parts confused some of you. ;P**

**-Gabby**

* * *

><p>Waking Up Married<p>

"Sonny… Sonny…" I heard someone whisper, probably trying to wake me up.

"Mhmm… Mommy?"

"SONNY!" The loud scream startled me, and thus, made me fall off my bed.

I don't think that's my mom…

"WHAT?" I snapped, sitting up. I looked over the bad and saw a smirking Tawni and a laughing Denise.

My friends. Yay.

"Nothing. We were just bored," Denise said casually.

"Yeah. We wanted to play with Lindsey…" Tawni chirped, grinning.

"Well, go and play with her! I'm going back to sleep!"

And just after I closed my eyes, buckets of water hit me. Thinking it was Tawni and Denise, I started to scream but found that it was just Chad.

"W-wha… WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I demanded.

"Because Tawni and Denise said you wouldn't wake up," he said, smirking. "Come on! We have to go to the restaurant! It's date night!"

"It's," I started looking at the clock. "Eight in the morning!"

"Then let's make it date day!"

Ugh. What was future Sonny thinking?

"Fine, fine. But you're making the bed,"

"Why?" he whined.

"Because you're the reason why it's wet!"

"…touché…"

I rolled my eyes playfully and got ready. I ended up wearing a powder blue sundress and black sandals. While waiting for Chad, I played with Lindsey and talked with Tawni and Denise (who refuses to leave even though Lindsey already has a nanny).

After centuries, Chad finally came downstairs wearing a white V-neck shirt, sneakers, jeans and a leather jacket.

After long goodbyes and a few whines from Lindsey, we finally got into Chad's BMW (tried my best not to gape at it.)

"You seem awfully quiet…" Chad said, looking at me.

"Just thinking about something," I said, smiling at him. Well, I am thinking about something, so it wasn't _completely _a lie… I was thinking about Chad and how I was going to get back to my time… What'll happen when I _do _get to my own time? I'm not sure what'll happen to me and Chad…

"'Bout what?"

"Nothing. Just the usual. Work, Lindsey…you," I said, muttering the last part.

"You seem to be acting differently. Is it…_your time of the month_?"

"Gross, Chad!"

"Well, sorry if I'm trying to make conversation with my wife! Officer, take me away," he said sarcastically, earning an eye roll and a chuckle from me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, where are we going, anyway?"

"It's a surprise!"

And it _was _a surprise. We're at the beach!

The beach was practically deserted since a lot of people were at work or at school, so we had our privacy.

"Hey Chad, I didn't bring a swimsuit…" I muttered, blushing.

Chad just smirked and exclaimed, "We're going skinny dipping!"

"WHAT?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding. It's in the car,"

I rolled my eyes and ran to the car. I was hoping to find a one-piece, but of course, we're talking about the swimsuit _Chad _brought. Well, he brought a body suit...thing. I dunno what it's called. It's the thing divers wear.

I walked over to him, only to find him wearing the exact same thing in my hands. You know, the body suit.

"Um, why are you wearing that?"

"We're going diving!"

"Oh. Wait you changed where…?"

"Here,"

"Chad! What if people saw you! You'll be all over-"

"Sonny! Chill! I was just kidding!"

I gave a sigh of relief. Sometimes he can be just so…ugh.

"You can change there," he said and pointed to a stall.

"Wait. Have you ever done this before?"

"Yeah. Lots of times. Don't worry!"

So, after I changed into the body suit, I got out and Chad already had his mask on. He gave me a mask and then together, we jumped in the water.

I looked around the water; it was gorgeous! I looked at Chad. He seemed to be smiling at me.

We came up after a few minutes, laughing and giggling. I looked at Chad again, slowly leaning forward. He was too.

"I really love you, you know…" Chad muttered. Our lips were only inches away.

"I-"

_MOO!_

"Oh, sorry! That's my phone!" I apologized, taking out my phone and walked away.

Tawni. _Great._

"Sonny? Is that you?" she asked.

"No. It's Angelina Jolie," I muttered.

I practically felt her roll her eyes. Well, she was the one who interrupted me and Chad!

"Whatever. I have big news!"

"You got a makeover?"

"No,"

"You gonna be in a movie?"

"Well, yes…but that's not it!"

"Then what?"

"I…I'm…pregnant…" she muttered. I barely even heard her.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant…"

"What?"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

"Oh my gosh, Tawni! That's great! So…who's the guy?"

"What do you mean 'who's the guy'? It's Nico! Who did you think it was? We're married!"

"Oh. Sorry. I just forgot,"

Tawni and…_Nico_?

"Well, I gotta go! I have to tell Nico!"

"Wait. You told me before the daddy?"

"Yeah. Just be flattered. Bye!"

"See ya,"

I hung up and walked over to Chad. He was staring at the ocean. I have to say, he looked adorable.

"Sorry. It was Tawni. She's pregnant!" I said.

"Oh. I guess Mikayla's gonna have a baby brother or sister,"

"Yeah,"

"So, where were we?"

"I think we were about to kiss,"

"Oh yeah," he said then before I knew it, his lips were on mine. After a few minutes of tonsil hockey, we broke apart. I was kind of sad about that. Kind of.

"I love you, Sonny,"

"I-I love you too…"

"SONNY! WAKE UP!"

My eyes shot open. I was in my bedroom. I WAS IN MY BEDROOM!

"Mom?"

"Yeah! Now get up! You'll be late for work!"

"B-but I was at the beach with… And then there were fish and a body suit…and-and…"

"Honey, it was just a dream. Relax!"

It was just a dream?

"Um, Chad…?" I asked, walking in Chad's dressing room.

"Yeah?" he asked, while spinning in his office chair. Why does he have an office chair?

I wasn't really thinking. I just…

I just kissed him.

Why? Because I love him.


End file.
